Kilts and Stilts
"Kilts and Stilts" is a 2013 "Silly Song with Larry" which will appear on "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle". In the song, Larry and Scooter interrupt the narrator to begin a segment of "Silly Songs with Scottish Larry". The song begins Larry standing on stilts while singing in a Scottish accent, while Scottish food, music, quilting, and kilts are also mentioned. However, the French Peas interrupt the song to change the background, prompting Larry and his friends to sing similar verses about Ireland, England and the United States, much to the dismay of Scooter, who eventually faints. Larry dances to stilts and sings the song while Jimmy stitches quilts with the national flag of the country, Nezzer plays the National instrument of the country and Jerry eats the National Food of the country. Lyrics (And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. I can't tell you how proud I am at this moment!) I dance on stilts While he knits quilts (Nice quilt!) I sing with simulated Scottish highland lilt! (Aw, beautiful!) He plays his bagpipes, eats haggis melts (Haggis!) We feel so smart in our red tartan Scottish kilts (Sing it, lads!) In our red tartan kilts, we feel so smart in our red tartan Scottish kilts (Technically, you stitch a quilt, but otherwise lovely! Top of ze morning to you! I'll have you know that's not in Scotland!) I dance on stilts (Excuse me, sir!) He stitches quilts (What'cha doing with that shamrock?) I sing with simulated Northern Irish lilt! (Irish?!) He plays his whistle (What?) eats salted smelts (It's not on the menu!) We feel so smart in our green tartan Irish kilts (I got nothing on me Irish, lads!) In our green tartan kilts, we feel so smart in our green tartan Irish kilts! (But this is a Scottish song! Chip, chip, cheerio!) I dance on stilts He stitches quilts (What are you doing!!!!????) I sing with simulated English Cockney lilt! (ENGLISH?!) He plays his trumpet, eats crumpet melts (Give me that crumpet!) We feel so smart in our St. George's English kilts! (Well, ya shouldn't!) In our St. George's kilts, we feel so smart in our St. George's English kilts! (Howdy y'all! Stop it you! You're ruining my moment!) I dance on stilts He stitches quilts (American?!) I sing with ordinary unaccented lilt! (Oh, I'm feeling dizzy.) He plays his banjo, eats cheddar melts (I'm breaking up!) We feel so smart in our star-spangled striped kilts! In our star-spangeled kilts, we feel so smart in our star-spangled striped kilts! We feel so smart in our star-spangled striped kilts! (This has been silly songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry say) Just give him some scotch tape and butterscotch. He'll be fine. (Oh, my bonnie lies over the ocean!) Did You Know? *This the first "Silly Song with Scottish Larry". Category:Silly Songs Category:VeggieTales Songs Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle